The Flame exstinguished
by RavenyHeart
Summary: 3 siblings are best friends. Until the first born Flamepaw mysteriously changes. Blackpaw and Icepaw are forced to team up against their sister. Black runs away, but to where? Icepaw is left to fight against his sister will he cave in or hold strong? So many questions so little answers. Will Blackpaw and Icepaw extinguish the Flame or get burned to a crisp?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A silver cat was sitting under a star full sky. "Birch?" asked a little cat walking up to Birch. "Yes, Night?" Birch meowed turning her silver and white head towards Night. "I have another prophecy…" whispered Night his eyes darkening. "Continue" ordered Birch her eyes starting to squint. "_In the blackest ice a flaming bird shall hatch melting the ice and making the black fade. Until the freeze brings down the flaming bird and revives the blackest ice" _said Night his tail lashing on the ground. "Interesting" meowed Birch her voice quivering.

"Meadow! Stream!" Yowled Birch her tail lashing slamming against Night's side. A tortoiseshell she cat and black and gray tom sprinted towards Birch and Night. "What is your deal?! Waking me up in the middle of the night!" hissed Meadow. "There is a prophecy, Meadow" replied Night. Stream's eyes widened showing white. Meadow's fur bristled making her look like a pine cone. "_In the blackest ice a_ _flaming bird shall hatch melting the ice and making the black fade. Until the freeze brings down the flaming bird and revives the blackest ice" _repeated Night his blue eyes showed question. Meadow nodded processing the information same with Stream. "We have to tell the clans" meowed Birch her green eyes sparkling.

"Ugh! Why does this cat have to dream in the mountains!?" Hissed Meadow her amber eyes burning. "Come on, you can't die we are already dead!" chuckled Stream from the front of the group next to Birch their pelts brushing. "Who's there?" called a cats voice. "Come out of the bushed!" Night called back. The cat padded out of the bushes, it was a ginger tabby she cat. "Redstar, we have a prophecy.." meowed Birch. "W-Who are you?" Stammered Redstar her tail help low. "We are Birch, Night, Stream and Meadow." Birch told her. "T-The founders of the clans?" Redstar asked surprised. "What do you think!?" hissed Meadow getting very irritated. "Sorry didn't mean to annoy you!" squealed Redstar. "Its fine, just we have prophecy and we don't have much time." Meowed Night. "_In the blackest ice a flaming bird shall hatch melting the ice and making the black fade. Until the freeze brings down the flaming bird and revives the blackest ice!" _yowled Stream as he and the other leaders bodies faded heading back to Star Clan Hunting Grounds.

Redstar was left alone in the bush infested meadow. "I-I must tell Birch Clan" Redstar whispered to herself. She slowly faded heading back to the real world. After a few minutes a huge black tom stalked out of the bushes. A white she cat padded out soon after. "Moon, we must stop that prophecy from happening!" hissed the black tom turning his head to show his piecing ice blue eyes. "I know, Comet!" replied Moon, "But how?" Comet looked up to the sky his eyes watering "I don't know" he whispered. "Well we must head back before they find us." Meowed Moon padding away Comet soon following.

**My first fanfiction please be nice. Im accepting OCs! I will start the next chapter tomorrow or next weekend depending on reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLIANCES **

**Birch Clan**

**Leader**: Redstar- A ginger tabby with blue eyes and a silver mark on her chest.

**Deputy**: Goldengaze- Long-furred Fluffy tailed golden she cat with strange stripe markings and has white paws, chest and tail tip. Also dark ear tips and piecing amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Twigfoot- brown mottled-tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Mudpuddle- Brown tom with light brown tabby stripes, and amber eyes. Apprentice: Maplepaw

Palefrost- A pale ginger she cat with white paws and tail tip, with pale green eyes. Apprentice:Leopardpaw

Dreamheart- A gray she cat with lovely soft green eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Jayflight- Dark gray tom with silver stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice: Stormypaw

Rainpool- Red tabby she cat with blue/gray paws tail tip and intense blue eyes. Apprentice: Sandpaw

Shadowlight- Black tom with white markings and green eyes.

Palesun- Bright orange she cat warrior with russet speckles and pale green eyes

Birdclaw- a pale tabby brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Goldensplash: a bright yellow tom with blue eyes and black paws, tail tip, ears, and a white underbelly.

**Queens**

Oakleaf- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. (Kits: Sparrowkit- Black tom with ginger patch on chest, and green eyes. Mousekit- Light brown she cat with a white ear, and amber eyes)

Willowsong- Delicate, pretty gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose, one white forepaw, and bright green eyes.( Kits: Eaglekit- big brown tabby tom with wide, dark orange eyes. Ivykit- tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes. Lakekit- small pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Maplepaw- White she cat with ginger splotches and green eyes.

Leopardpaw- Cream she cat with darker cream spots and blue eyes.

Sandpaw- Cream tom with green eyes

Cloudpaw- White puffy tom with blue eyes

Stormypaw- He is a silver tom with white paws and white tipped tail

**Elders**

Twistedclaw- A dark brown tom with lighter brown tabby stripes and light amber eyes. Retired early from a twisted paw.

One-ear- silver she cat without her left ear and blind blue eyes.

**Night Clan**

**Leader**: Ravenstar- Black tom with white round a blue eye, paw, tail tip, ear tip and a dash on chest.

**Deputy**: Sablemoss- Black she cat with cold green eyes but occasionally kind green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Briarfrost- brown tabby she cat with youthful amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Shadowfall- Long-legged black she cat with darker stripes and bright silver eyes.

**Warriors**

Hawkswoop- A broad shouldered red tom with black stripes and green eyes. Apprentice: Flamepaw

Stormwing- Black tom with amber eyes.

Nightshade- Jet black she cat with piecing green eyes. Apprentice: Airpaw

Darklight- A white tom with the tips of his fur black, and green eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Gingercloud- A ginger she-cat with white patches on her body and a black tail-tip and blue eyes

Lightsun: Bright orange she cat warrior with russet speckles and pale green eyes.

Blizzardfur- Pure white tom with amber eyes and ginger streak on his cheek. Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Bugthorn- dark brown tom with Amber eyes. Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Hollyblaze- Soft white fur with tabby grey patches with patches on the ears and a white tail tip with bright blue eyes. Apprentice: Icepaw

**Queens**

Snowsong- White she cat with silver stripes and muzzle and light green eyes (Kits: Whitekit- white tom with silver stripes and paws. Also dark green eyes. Willowkit-A white she cat with one green eye and one blind blue eye.)

Moonfrost- Very dark grey she cat with slightly light flecks, and wide dark blue eyes (Kits: Jaykit- silver tabby she cat with white tabby stripes, light blue eyes. Ivykit- Sisters inversed twin)

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw- A ginger tabby she cat with a black paw and stunning green eyes

Blackpaw- A jet black tom with ginger rings around tail tip and around a eye. He has handsome green eyes.

Icepaw- A tom with half of his face white the other have ginger. The rest of his body is white with ginger patches. On the ginger half his eye is green the white side it is blue.

Airpaw- A white she cat with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw- Creamy she cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom with tattered ears yellow eyes and long sharp claws

**Elders**

Gorseheart- Frail dark gray-and-white tom with amber-yellow eyes and a stumpy tail.

Shadeclaw- Red/ginger tabby she cat with black flecks, and green eyes. Has a twisted back paw.

Blueflame- Blue/black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes (Ravenstar's mother)

Blossomdash- Cream-and-gray she-cat with random black patches

Stream Clan

**Leader**: Dovestar- pale gray she cat with pretty white dapples and faded blue eyes

**Deputy**: Quailwing- Long-haired silver she-cat with a white underbelly and pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Wingshadow- white tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Silverwish- Silver-gray she cat with light blue eyes. **Apprentice:** Bluepaw

Jaggedice- Gray and white tom with ice blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Aspenpaw

Swiftsand- Tortie with green eyes

Grasspelt- Long-furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Fallenfeather- calico she cat with green eyes

Runningcreek- blue tom with ice blue eyes. Apprentice: Riverpaw

Rosefall- Red tabby tom with forest green eyes

**Queens**

Raincloud- Gray she cat with white dapples and green eyes (Kits: Snowkit- Fluffy white tom with green eyes. Pebblekit- Pale gray she cat with gray eyes.)

Mousenose- thin grey she cat with amber eyes (Kits: Swiftkit- Black and white she cat with blue eyes Finchkit- Red/orange tabby with amber eyes)

**Apprentices**

Aspenpaw- white she cat with pale gray tabby markings, and blue eyes.

Bluepaw- Blue tom with darker blue paws, and blue eyes.

Riverpaw- Blue-gray she cat with amber eyes.

Thrushpaw- golden/brown tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Dustyfur- dark brown ragged tom with green eyes

Eaglewood-dark brown tom with white face and feet and blue eyes

**Meadow Clan**

**Leader: **Tawnystar- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Flamestrike- ginger tabby with long claws, and white tail tip.

**Medicine Cat: **Lionclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Silverheart-Silver she cat with white underbelly and tail tip with green eyes.** Apprentice: **Echopaw

Dappledflower- White she cat with ginger dapples. **Apprentice: **Smokepaw

Blackflame- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes

Ravenfrost- Jet black she-cat with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes

Sootblaze- Jet black tom with grey speckles everywhere on his pelt and amber eyes.

Bravesong- Black tom with gray speckles and ocean blue eyes.

Juniperberry- Blue tom with green eyes and a red ginger patch over eye

**Queens**

Breezewind- Long-furred black she cat with piecing blue eyes. (Kits: Emberkit – Long-furred dark red she cat with black dapples, and blue eyes. Ivykit- Long-furred black and white she cat with green eyes. Stormkit- Long-furred dark grey tom with piecing blue eyes.)

Cinderstorm- long-furred grey she cat with green eyes ( Kits: Paintkit- Black and grey tom with green eyes Berrykit- pale grey she cat with blue patches and green eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Smokepaw- Smokey grey tom with green eyes.

Echopaw- Pale grey she cat with darker grey paws and tail tip, with green eyes.

Ebonypaw- dark grey tom with green eyes

Acornpaw- Pale ginger she cat which her tail fades to a dark brown and ocean blue eyes.

**Elders**

Bluejay- Blue/grey tom with ice blue eyes

Smokeshadow- Jet black tom with ice blue eyes

Loners, Kittypets and Rogues

Jesse- Slim black tom with bright yellow eyes. Rogue/Former kittypet

Vixen- A red-furred she cat with white underbelly, one white forepaw, and bright green eyes. Rogue

Tweet- light gray tabby she cat with yellow eyes. Loner

Mellie- Dark brown tabby she cat with white paws and amber eyes. Loner

Checker- Black and white tom with green eyes. Loner

Gecko- Long-legged black tom with gray tail tip and green eyes. Loner

Rowan- big brown tom with green eyes and a torn up ear, a scar on his shoulder and one on the bridge of his nose.


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 1: The gathering

"Redstar!" hissed a golden she cat her tail flicking. "I'm up" mumbled Redstar getting to her feet. "Its time for the gathering" meowed the golden cat. Redstar's eyes got big "Ok, Goldengaze I will be right there" she mewed. Goldengaze gave a small nod and padded out of the den. Redstar quickly groomed her fur and padded out of the tree den on to a branch head held high. "Cats gather at the thorn barrier if you are going to the gathering!" yowled the red tabby jumping off the branch and on to the mossy ground. Redstar looked around the camp making sure all the cats staying were in the little twig made dens. A black and white tom came to stand by her. "You okay?" he whispered his eyes filled with concern. "Of course it was just a dream." She replied walking out of camp the cats by the thorn barrier following. The tom ran to catch up with her he meowed "Ok but there is no need to be worried." Redstar looked at him and nodded very thankful for his support. They pushed through some bushes into an open clearing where one of the clans was already gathered. Redstar swished her tail telling the cats to go sit. She then sprang to the great rock and jumped on top next to Night Clans leader Ravenstar.

-Clan switch-

Ravenstar looked down at his clan with pride a grin plastered on his face. He then saw Redstar in the corner of his eye. "Hello, Redstar" he purred in a silky way. "Hello, Ally" she purred back. They both chuckled eyes sparkling. "So _lovebirds_, how have your clans been?" Meowed Meadow Clan's leader Tawnystar. "Tawnystar, we aren't lovebirds we both have mates!" hissed Ravenstar tail swishing. "Guys, stop fighting just start the gathering" whispered Dovestar appearing out of nowhere. "Attention the Gathering has started!" yowled Redstar stepping to the front of the rock. "Birch Clan has been good are territory is full of prey and herbs! We have two new apprentices Maplepaw and Cloudpaw!" Redstar paused well the clans cheered "But I have been sent a prophecy that I was asked to share with all of you it is _In the blackest ice a flaming bird shall hatch melting the ice and making the black fade. Until the freeze brings down the flaming bird and revives the blackest ice"_ she finished her tail slashing the air. Ravenstar's eyes grew big and his fur bristled he looked at his children and his mate their eyes big as well. "Night Clan will be leaving the gathering!" he yowled as he leaped off The Great Rocks and in to the dark pines. Sablemoss his deputy looked surprised for once and called the cats to gather and head to camp.

Ravenstar sprinted to the camp not caring that he had stepped on a thorn and his pad was gushing blood. It started to rain his pelt plastered against his athletic body. "Hold up!" squeaked his mate Gingercloud. He slid to a stop spraying up mud in to his face making him look brown not black and white. Gingercloud licked his cheek her ginger, black and white fur mixed with his black and white fur. "Raveny its ok it isn't about them" she purred softly walking back to camp. He caught up to her and padded next to her. Their fur brushing. "I know I just can't help but worry my little Gingerkitty" he purred his eyes full with worry and love. "If anything I should be worried about you. You look like you just lost half your blood" she chuckled eyes sparkling with amusement. He purred and rubbed against her side pushing throw the hanging moss and into the camp. The cats that went to the gathering soon followed. "It's still a little early everyone grab a piece of prey as a treat" purred Ravenstar. Everyone did and shared tongues. "Thanks" meowed Hollyblaze and Blizzardfur as they pasted Ravenstar and Gingercloud each caring a plumb mouse. Ravenstar nodded and padded into his den Gingercloud following. They curled up on a soft feather filled moss nest in the dark stone den and feel in to a deep sleep.

It was the morning Ravenstar and Gingercloud still sleeping when Hollyblaze, Darklight and Bugthorn decided to take their apprentices for battle training. "Come on!" Grumbled Darklight to the apprentices that were attacking each other instead of coming to the Shaded Lake for battle training "COME ON!" screeched Hollyblaze. The apprentices' heads snapped up and they followed them to the Shaded Lake. The arrived at the lake it was a small pond with soft grass and a little sand. "Icepaw against Flamepaw first" meowed Bugthorn happily. Icepaw didn't wait and leapt at Flamepaw she side stepped. Then she flung herself at Icepaw's back before he could move she pinned him done. He didn't like getting beat so he pushed up flipping them around so he was on top. Until Flamepaw's eyes glazed over turning a dark blue not the green they really are. Her black paw unsheathed its claws and she slammed down right on his cheek and dragged her claws to the bottom of his chin sending blood flying. Darklight smashed against her side sending her flying. She got right back up thought her eyes shining with pride. Hollyblaze, Bugthorn and Airpaw were frozen in place. Darklight hit his head when he flung against Flamepaw and had blacked out. "How did you like that fox-dung?" she hissed at Icepaw who was still squirming in pain.

**OMG a cliffy hope you guys liked it I was rushing I had to go eat but my goal was 900 words so I had to finish anyway. PM if I didn't get your OC right! I thought this chapter was very intense and the good girl went bad isn't that how every story usually ends up as. Anyway I need Flamepaw to have victims so PM if you have ideas for those! Love you guys I will hopefully post the next chapter soon!**


	4. Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Flamepaw's eyes fell shut and she passed out falling on top of Icepaw. Icepaw hissed in pain his eyes slowly closing it was too much for him. "RAVENSTAR!" yowled Hollyblaze hoping they were close enough to camp for him to hear. Hollyblaze's and Bugthorn's ears pricked as they heard crashing in the woods. A lean black she-cat appeared her eyes green eyes widening as she saw Icepaw and Flamepaw. "Get them back to camp now" she ordered them then started padding away to camp. Airpaw slowly came and grabbed Flamepaw's scruff and dragged her way to camp. Hollyblaze grabbed Icepaw and followed Airpaw. Bugthorn just picked up Darklight's small framed body and sprinted to camp.

When Bugthorn got to camp Ravenstar was pacing outside the Medicine cat's den while Gingercloud told him to stop pacing. "DARKLIGHT!" a pale ginger she-cat bounded over knocking Darklight out of Bugthorn's grip. She then started licking Darklight's purring. "Stop licking me" the white and black tom mumbled his green eyes flickered open meeting the she-cat's blue ones. "Acorntail!" Darklight purred and started licking her back. Acorntail jumped off Darklight letting him get up. Willowkit and Whitekit bounded up. "Hiya! Darklight" said Willowkit leaning against one of Darklight's legs. "Greetings Acorntail" purred Whitekit walking between her legs. Acorntail turned her head to see Blackpaw strutting in.

Blackpaw raised his head showing off the trout he caught and dropped on the fresh-kill pile. Jaykit padded over to him. "Blackie you caught a fish" Jaykit purred. Blackpaw looked down at the kit his eyes green eyes soft "Yes I did. Do you know where my littermates are?" He meowed to Jaykit. "Yeah they are in the medicine cat den" she mumbled through his fur. "Be right back" he purred licking the kits head then running to the Medicine den. "Icepaw!" he meowed his eyes full of worry. "Right here" replied Icepaw. The black tom turned his head towards the voice. His eyes grew big he had a long deep cut running down the white side of his face. "Umm..." Shadowfall the medicine cat apprentice meowed. "Oh sorry Shadowfall I will leave" Blackpaw meowed lowering his head then padded out the den. "I will ask Briarfrost when you can come visit them!" Shadowfall called after him. When he got in to the cap clearing most cats were sleeping others taking naps so he snuck out of the camp.

Running through the pine trees and the marshes he made it to the border with Birch Clan. Waiting for a certain someone at that moment a gorgeous silver she-cat slipped out of the trees on the other side of the border. Blackpaw jumped to his paws "Silverleaf!" he whispered. "Blackpaw" Silverleaf purred brushing against him. "I missed you" Blackpaw purred love filling his eyes. They started sharing tongues Silverleaf groomed the ginger rings around his eye. They fell asleep grooming each other moonlight shining against their fur making a glooming black and silver ball.

Meanwhile, a silver tabby kit was following his scent. A black and white tom blocked her path "Looking for the black tom?" his voice like silk. "Blackpaw? Yes!" she squeaked. "Follow me" the tom spoke. Running silently through the woods they stopped at the border the tom making room for the kit to see. She looked at the sight Blackpaw curled up to a silver she-cat they matched liked puzzle pieces. "BLACKPAW!" She screeched her eyes like light blue flames of anger. Blackpaw's eyes flew open "Jaykit!" he purred standing up. Silverleaf woke up and stood beside him. "How dare you!? I thought you loved me but I was just a cover for your Birch Clan mate!" she hissed "I would never do that Jaykit! I'm so sor-" he was cut short a flaming red she cat burst out the woods flew past Blackpaw and attacked Silverleaf. Blackpaw knocked the red she-cat off Silverleaf and stood over the silver she-cat for protection. "Touch her see what happens" he growled. All of a sudden a ginger white and black she-cat flew out of the pine behind them.


End file.
